


Strawberry, Apricot, Grape

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Steven noticed how cute Connie is.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 28





	Strawberry, Apricot, Grape

There were some things that flowed through Steven’s mind without objection; the sort that he considered to be absolute truth.

Lion lickers were only good for Lion and possibly other lions. Pearl put her name on all slots of the chore wheel. Earth was worth protecting.

Connie was very cute.

That one made Steven trip when he thought it; then he was preoccupied because he’d landed on the donut he was carrying and it exploded across his shirt.

When Steven got home, changed out of that shirt and then tried to wash the dirty shirt in the sink he had time to mull that thought over.

It seemed strange he hadn’t concretely thought that before.

Like when he and Connie were grocery shopping. Connie showed him two large jars of relish and a small one with the explanation, “It’s a family!”

Or when she was first beginning her training and would cheer whenever she did well.

Or when she would do homework; when she would find the answer for a question on a study guide she would say, “Aha!” and hum cheerfully as she wrote it down.

It was a couple days after Steven got this truth looping in his head that Connie was able to visit. She had to finish up an essay first.

She let him check out one of her textbooks as she worked. At a certain point Steven looked up from the formula of the Pythagorean theorem.

Connie was looking at her pages, idly tapping her pen against her mouth. She seemed to break through the mental block, as she began writing again.

Steven waited until Connie paused again to speak to her.

“Connie, I think you’re really cute.”

Connie looked up from her work and smiled.

“Thanks, Steven! I think you’re really cute, too.”

Steven could feel his face heat up and he smiled sheepishly.


End file.
